My Savior
by Malon1031
Summary: A short piece about our hero thinking back to what has been and the certain person who's been there all along, right there by his side.


A/N: Yay! I finally got myself to sit down and type this. This is a short, one-shot fic that I've had in my mind for a while. I don't wanna say much else so I don't ruin it, so all I'll say is 'Enjoy!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My Savior  
  
Everyday, I hear Samos say '_The savior of our world_!' and '_A hero in the making'_. Yeah right. Hero or not, it doesn't matter. Because in the end, no one will remember me or the things I've seen or done. So I don't really care. I mean, look how the people have treated me. '_Savior_' my ass. I just don't care anymore. I could care less about the people, those who've looked down on me. I don't need them. Not when I have him.  
  
He's always been there by my side. I don't know what I'd do without him, to be honest. I mean, those two years without him...it drove me nuts. Not being able to see his face or to feel the touch of him.....now, don't get me wrong, I _love_ the ladies, but....there's just something about him, something I just can't describe. Something about him that I just can't live without. Since we were kids, he's always been there; laughing, playing, smiling, without a care in the world....but those were simpler times. Now....after he changed....things just aren't the same. He seems different to me. Probably worried that we won't find a cure for him; A way to get rid of the dark eco that consumed him and made him different from those around us. Dark eco...the main source of all our problems. But, I guess it makes us the same now, him and me. We both now share a common disease, if I can describe it like that. A disease that has made people treat us as inferiors, as if we were animals. An illness which has changed and warped our bodies to images we no longer can identify with. But now we share a common goal, a common fate; to be normal again.  
  
I sometimes envision the day when that would happen. He'd probably look at me and laugh. But I know it'll happen one day. I've always pictured it to be a bright day, not necessarily sunny, but bright. And we're not in Haven city. Sure, it might be our new home now, but not to me. Sandover was where I grew up and to me, that'll always be _my_ home. I can still hear the waves of the ocean, with its crystal clear waters albeit infested with Lurker- sharks, crashing against the rocks. The sounds of Yakkow in the pastures, and off somewhere in the distance, Samos is yelling about some new problem we've caused by our 'disobedience'. And if I really concentrate, I can smell the grass. It was always crisp and alive. And there he would be, just as he had been, before the eco. He'd be smiling and I would just stare. To just be a couple of kids again; playing around, checking out Keira's new hover bike. Then crashing said bike. She'd always yell at us and chase us, but she'd never catch up. Then we'd fall in the grass, out of breath and just stare at the clouds. I'd look over sometimes, watching him stare. Blue eyes glazed over, lost in thought.  
  
As I said earlier, these were simpler times. But all that I once knew and held dear to me has been replaced by Haven's metal world. The water has been polluted beyond hope. I doubt we'd never have to worry about finding any Lurker-sharks now, since they're all found in the sewers. Hell, even _the sewers_ are cleaner. The grass has been reserved only for the pastures of Yakkow and growing food. Not to be found elsewhere. Samos is still yelling at us for our disobedience but has now added more 'chores' for us to take care of. Like the occasional Krimzon Guard fight against the Underground or some other crap. Keira spends most of her time at the race track; trying to improve the speed and to find ways to cut off a couple seconds from the finish. We're still running though, but the ones chasing us have changed. And this time, they're packing heat. Ah, what I wouldn't give for the good old days. No place or time to simply gaze at the clouds. Though....his eyes still haven't lost their color. And sometimes, if I look closely enough, I can still see the same boy I grew up with shining through them.  
  
So I guess that's another reason why I'm so fond of him. He's just another reminder to me of the life I had before. Before all this...._mess _happened. But I keep telling myself that one day it'll all be over. Until then, we'll just have to keep on running. It's him that keeps me sane; my anchor to the world. He's the reason why I haven't just given up all hope of being changed back to the way I was before. Because when I look at him, I know he'll always be there for me no matter what. And I know I'd do whatever I could for him....I'd even die for him. So when I hear 'Savior of our world', I think about him.  
  
Because to me, he will always be my savior.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked it. I tried to leave the perspective open for interpretation. Could it be Daxter...or could it be Jak. I won't say cuz frankly, I can't decide. It's really up to you. Thanks again for reading.  
  
Sam


End file.
